An Alternate Path
by Kakarot Son
Summary: Vegeta finds himself in a sticky situation when he wakes up in his four year old body; back many years in the past. However rather than staying with his kind, he sets out for Earth immediately. How will this impact the lives of those on Earth?
1. Fountain of Youth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

Vegeta gave lifeless smile as he looked at the only person he'd been truly faithful to over the years, lying right next to him. She was just as pretty as she was when they mated. What used to be her beautiful, shining aqua hair was now grey. He recalled that there had once been a time when she had died it… But those times were long and gone now, they had been for decades.

Her once dazzling aqua eyes had faded to a lighter shade of blue. They no longer held the life that they did when he first met her on Namek… They didn't glow like used to when his first-born was conceived… They didn't shimmer like they once did during those seven years of peace.

While she was still beautiful, Vegeta knew that they were getting old. He was now in his mid-eighties, and he, himself, had settled down quite a bit. His title as the Prince of the last of a dying race, was now gone; for he was the only true Saiyan left. The brats were powerful, but they just didn't have the drive to fight… that he and Kakarot had in their youth.

Youth… It felt like it had simply vanished. It wasn't there anymore; his life was now… empty and mellow. Vegeta thirsted for the excitement to which youth had once granted him access.

He had wasted many years, serving Frieza… Back when he thought all there was to life was being the strongest. Hell, even after he had met the woman, and changed his ways… he'd wasted many years, and didn't appreciate the finer things that life had to offer.

But those wasted years, nothing could be done about them. All he could do was make the best of his mellow life.

Vegeta quietly walked out of their bedroom towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes... His eyebrows had faded and were now a dark grey colour. His hair colour had also receded to a lighter shade of black; giving it the appearance of a dark grey colour.

Arriving in the kitchen, he punched a code into a nearby touch screen on the wall and instantaneously a few robots appeared. Without so as much as a sound they began to cook various foods differing in cuisine. However they only lasted a good ten minutes or so as they were quickly gobbled down by the last full blooded Saiyan.

Even the speed at which he ate had been reduced. In his youth, just after Cell attacked for example, it would have taken him barely a minute to do so. Now it took him ten minutes.

Everything was different being old. The food was good. Just good… there was no taste to it. It just filled up his stomach. He couldn't tell the difference between a piece of broccoli and a slice of cheese anymore.

Being old was horrible.

After walking over to the same wall he punched in another code. Instantaneously the bots began to clean the dishes, each of them now having their own unique pearl sparkle.

Grumbling about stupid sparking plates, he strode over to the gravity room. He still needed to train, he hadn't slacked off and didn't intend to soon.

First he put the gravity on thirty times the earths and powered up to his maximum in his base form. He threw a few punches before increasing it to _one-hundred and fifty_ times the Earth's gravity. He needed to clear his head today. He continued with his warm up before ascending to his Super Saiyan form.

Without any sign of outward effort he powered up to his peak, and began a physical routine around the gravity room. He then raised the gravity level to three hundred times that of the Earth's, and began to go through a few basic forms.

After a while he raised the level to five hundred times the gravity level of Earth. He found himself wishing the ground a happy birthday mere seconds later as he was decked.

He clenched his fists and focused on bringing out the power buried deep within him. His now golden hair fell down to his knees, its spiky pattern not seizing. His yellow eyebrows vanished from his face, and Vegeta's aura began to radiate in a brilliant golden colour.

He walked easily around the room before returning to the control panel and adjusting the gravity level once more. He adjusted it to seven hundred and fifty time the Earth's gravity

Slightly wincing he threw some basic punches, and practiced a few blocks. They were very slow, anyone could have dodged them. Even that idiotic buffoon with the afro.

Vegeta was aiming to master Super Saiyan Four. But to do that he had to fully master Super Saiyan Three as Kakarot and his brat had done all those years ago at the Cell Games with normal Super Saiyan. It annoyed Vegeta to no end; Kakarot was still under forty years of age, while he was an _eighty_ year old Saiyan prince. He may have understood Kakarot, heck he even respected him, but it was still unfair.

It was as if Kakarot was immortal, unable to be defeated… Invincible! No matter what you did he always came back with something better! He countered Vegeta's Galick Gun, single handily defeated two members of the Ginyu force while nobody else could and threw a massive spirit bomb that almost took out Frieza. He even ascended to Super Saiyan, the pinnacle of the Saiyan race at that time. Not to mention how he fought off a deadly virus, and tricked Cell; almost killing him.

The worst part was, that list of accomplishments wasn't even half full.

Vegeta hadn't gotten to do anything. He needed to be strong but for what? Here he was an eighty year old man. If anything like the Shadow Dragons came along it would be in the hands of Trunks, Goten, Gohan and his brat.

None of them even took training seriously! He needed to be prepared, and the only stopping him was the only thing he couldn't fight… age.

Something suddenly snapped in Vegeta's mind. All this talk of being young…

Maybe he could…

...

**A few months later**

...

It was Bulma's eighty-first birthday and he had a present for both of them. It was called youth.

Vegeta stood in front of the new set of Dragonballs. It wasn't the greatest idea to go create another set of them considering what happened last time, but Dende decided that they needed to have a pair. Just in case anything ever happened, they needed a Shenron.. He however gave each ball a different frequency which would naturally change over time, going higher and lower. This made them completely undetectable on the radar.

The then-young guardian of Earth decided to hand a few of them over to the members of Z-crew. Only a few though, It wouldn't do for them to be _too_ easy to find… There were several possibilities of the world being thrust head-first into peril, because of the Dragonball.

The four star went to the harpy, a gift to remember her late husband by. The two star went to Kakarot's brat and the buffoon's daughter to take care off. Vegeta really didn't see the point of it, but he knew that it was best to not put all your eggs in one basket.

The one star went to Kakarot's second brat and his wife. The baldy's daughter.

Bulma and Vegeta though had been given the seven star. The seven star being a metaphor for Vegeta's power, as he was now the strongest on Earth with Kakarot gone. Having sobered down a lot, it was nice to see the woman's –and by proxy his- friends putting so much faith in him.

However the five star, the six star and the three star were somewhere among the muck of water, earth and air that was named Planet Earth.

While it had taken a lot of searching and time, Vegeta managed to pull it off.

Next was the difficult task of getting them from the others. The person he had to convince the least was surprisingly the harpy. She literally handed it over, on the promise that it was returned... Of how this was possible, Vegeta wasn't quite sure. But it had made him see her in a slightly different light.

Gohan had given it to him with a nod after Vegeta explained that he was collecting the Dragonballs, he knew that Vegeta wouldn't have asked unless it was important.

Goten however had asked the most questions of the lot. So much that it was irritating. He reminded Vegeta quite a lot of how his circus clown of a father was back in the day. It had taken a lot of convincing on Vegeta's part, until he almost had it in his possession. That was until Marron decided to ask questions too… by that point, Vegeta settled for threatening to blow their house down.

Vegeta clenched his fist. He was so close… everything he had been missing up until this point would soon be within his grasp. He raised it into the air as he summounded the dragon.

"Dragon I summon you to grant my wish!"

The sky suddenly turned dark black as lightning struck the Dragonballs. A sudden flash and the unmistakeable instant following of thunder assured Vegeta that the dragon had been summoned.

The, long and scaly green dragon arose from the seven Dragon Balls. He spiralled around before rubbing his two tiny hands together.

**"Who dares, summon me?"** The mighty dragon boomed, his eyes now glowing a bright red.

"I do!" The Saiyan prince exclaimed, the fire in his eyes having been brought back at the prospect of youth.

**"Very well prince Vegeta, I shall grant you any one wish!"** Dende had also reduced the amount of wishes allowed to one, once more. This was to prevent from too much negative energy being gathered.

"I wish to be young once more, Eternal Dragon!" the Saiyan prince declared, glaring at the dragon, not scared of its awesome power at all.

_'Oh, crap I forgot about Bulma! Oh well time for a trip to Namek.'_

**"Very well,"** Shenron said, his dark voice resounding through the dessert plain they were in.

Suddenly a bright white flash surrounded the Saiyan Prince, and everything disappeared.

…

Groggily waking up, Vegeta noticed that he couldn't feel Bulma in the bed.

'_Great… Woman's probably working on another one of those inventions.'_

He stood up, and attempted to grab the wall. Only to notice it wasn't there.

'_How strange… Did someone move my bed?'_

He stared down at the ground, attempting to clear his head so he could look up without being blinded. He then suddenly noticed he was wearing socks… and his feet were tiny.

'_What happened yesterday?'_

He suddenly also noticed that he wasn't in his boxers. He was in pyjamas, not any kind. He could feel the expertly woven silk of the Royal pyjamas he wore as a boy. What a strange dream…

He quickly jumped up, as he noticed a mirror in front of him.

He sprinted to it, only to be shocked at was staring back at him.

It was the reflection of a young four year-old with jet-black, spiky hair. It looked like a black flame. His skin was also untorn, unsuiting of a warriors' and his eyes held a lot of innocence.

"Is that me?" Vegeta pondered watching as each move was copied by the doppelganger.

"Boy! How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking in the mirror?" Came the voice of…

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Right so Vegeta still respects Goku. But he still thinks of him as a clown. No matter how long ago Goku left, he still feels underpowered by him.**

**He has a respect/hate relationship with Goku now.**

**I realised that I had Vegeta being a bit stupid earlier; making him believe that he was talking to a child in the mirror.**

**I've fixed up a lot of this chapter, and it took a bit of time. I intend to continue doing these fixes until I get them all.**

**Anyways this is the omake that I had promised those who have read Blast From the Past. I know the first chapter is extremely similar, if not the same as the one Blast has (I revised it, so I intend to make this the first chap of Blast too) but that's to allow the story to stand alone somewhat too. However I'm not **_**that**_** cheap, I've uploaded chapter 2 of this as well.**


	2. A Troublesome Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball.**

_Last time_

"_Boy! How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking in the mirror?" Came the voice of…_

* * *

"Father!" Vegeta exclaimed, before raising an eyebrow. "… So that wish did come true after all?"

"Boy, stop talking gibberish!"

"I've got to get to Earth. Give me a space pod," demanded the younger Vegeta.

"You're not going anywhere brat!" King Vegeta declared.

"Fine then," Vegeta said. He raised a single hand and blasted his father out of existence, he was an asshole anyway.

…

Vegeta flew hurriedly towards the space-control centre, he needed to be quick. Go in and out, and get to Earth as quickly as possible. He'd plot his next moves from there. He stealthily landed in the area, and pushed the doors open.

"I've got a mission… I need to go to Earth, give me the fastest pod you idiots have." The prince figured it would be much easier to use the pretence of a mission to get what he wanted.

One of the civilian employees walked up to the four-year-old Saiyan prince. He dropped the few papers in his hand when he recognised the flame-style hairstyle immediately.

"P-prince Vegeta! B-but you haven't started missions yet." The scientist trembled; he knew the temper of the Royal House was one to be wary of.

Figuring the best way to do it, would be to simply overwhelm them by force, Vegeta raised a small hand. A compact ball of Ki appeared in the young boy's hand as he pointed it towards the scientist that had talked to him. He could see him visibly sweating now... just how he liked it.

"I want a pod to Planet Earth, immediately." The prince snapped; it was common knowledge that pods were much faster than ships but lacked the luxurious feel they gave off. He pumped more Ki into his palm as the ball expanded in size several times, before raising his hand into the air. "That goes for all of you, if I do not have a pod to Planet Earth; you're _all_ dead."

"B-but sir, we've never heard of a planet called Earth!" Another scientist muttered.

Vegeta sighed, the pure stupidity of these so called _scientists_ was appalling.

"That's what you've got the freaking database for! A brat name Kakarot went there just short of a year ago."

The remaining scientists quickly scattered about trying to track down this mysterious planet.

…

After spending the better part of an hour searching for the planet, a scientist finally stood up.

"I think I've got it!" He said proudly standing up.

"So what's the universal dictation?" asked another, speaking for almost everyone else in the room.

Apparently the issue had been that no-one knew how to spell it.

"E-A-R-T-H..." The scientist muttered. "Odd spelling isn't it?"

He never saw the beam of energy which Vegeta fired at his head coming. It was a swift and painless death.

"You spent… an entire hour… trying to find the _spelling_!" The prince exclaimed breathing heavily, as an aura flared around his body in conjunction with his heavy breaths.

"Yes sir!" Another brave scientist stood up.

This time the beam missed by mere millimetres, blasting a rather large hole in the wall instead, prompting said scientist to sit down.

"I wonder how the wall's still standing!" Yet another idiotic scientist stood up. "After all, that hole must have at least a radius of 20 metres! And the wall's only 32 by 32! Why this is a new discovery in the makin-"

The energy blast didn't mist this time.

"All of you… _Shut up!_ If I don't have my spaceship ready in the next five minutes, this whole place's going down," said the agitated prince.

"Not the institute!" Once again the scientists spread to their various tasks.

…

A scientist walked up to Vegeta, who was still exhaling deeply.

'_I wonder if they run anger-management classes for midget princes…._' Quickly pushing that genius thought aside, he confronted the child.

"Prince Vegeta, your ship is now ready." The scientist said, distaste obvious in his voice.

"It's about damn flipping time… That took the better part of an hour!"

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused, but the ship had to be re-fuelled and a few bits we were wary of were repaired." How he hated royalty…

"Kami above… please help me," Sighed Vegeta as he whacked a gloved hand onto his face. "That god damn ship better be working and freaking ready."

"Not to worry sir, the ship is fine," As he motioned for Vegeta to follow, he said. "Right this way, your highness."

…

A few hours later saw Vegeta in his space ship, flying towards Earth.

"Alright… so what am I meant to do when I get there again?" Vegeta almost deadpanned at his stupidity. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I didn't think of that..."

"How old is Kakarot? And he must still have a tiny power level, considering it was about 300 when Raditz appeared." Vegeta sighed. "I guess if worse comes to worst I'll have to use the fake moon technique and look for a giant ape."

"And don't tell me… The woman's going to be either a little snot nosed brat or head over heels in love with that scar-faced moron. Well… fuck this can't get any worse."

Sighing he typed in a command on the computer.

"_The estimated time of arrival will be in about… calculating… Two and a half Earth years."_

"Can't this get any better? I'm hallway across the damn world, stuck with primitive technology and I'm a damn four year old!"

…

_Two and a half years later…_

A six year old Vegeta smiled. It wasn't exactly a typical smile that you would find upon many six year olds… no, it was far more mischievous… far more devious.

He had finally landed. He pressed a button on the computer and opened up the pod, before blasting out towards the dark-night sky.

He had made it.

**Authors Notes:**

**ZJ, Person, bpj1999, johncorn, Sobatra, Oddball Punk, Sobatra, Luke, johncorn, ultimatedragonballzfan, Ginebra, Princess Kedeta, Ice-Kitsune-317, Person, Cresent of Night, Razamataz22, Razamataz22, xXxLoveHateHeroxXx, ultimatedragonballzfan, Shadeslayer921, Azul Serenity, KorryneMarieCone, KorryneMarieCone, Princess Kedeta, CyberMiguel, Ice-Kitsune-317, Razamataz22, pannybaby123, Princess Kedeta, gue22, L00k4tm3, KorryneMarieCone, CFE, rapder, Rosefairy0, johncorn, KorryneMarieCone, Luke, Princess Kedeta, Princess Kedeta, Gohan-to-the-Max, xXxLoveHateHeroxXx, Razamataz22, pannybaby123, johncorn, KorreyneMarieCone, Rapder, bpj1999, Gohan-to-the-Max, Jason9000, Ninjabobo529, ultimate saiyan, Zi-Dawg, DarkSacredJewelXoX, DevilsDoCry, (this person didn't leave a name), Yajirobe's Red Underwear, Ninjabobo529, Lilly Moonlight, Echo Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, awesomegabby195, Son Goshen, unknown137, Gohan-to-the-Max, Hoenn Master, Son Goshen, Lilly Moonlight, Hoenn Master, Hoenn Master, awesomegabby195, Miffinmini, Cara2012, Son Goshen, Hoenn Master, elleelle, elleelle, jjp 1 1 12, Say The Samurai, Hoenn Master, Son Goshen, Lilly Moonlight, Hoenn Master, johncorn, awesomegabby195, Son Goshen, Hoenn Master, hellfiresaiyan, Cara2012, Ninjabobo529, Son Goshen, and **_**FireStorm1991**_**.**

**Thank you.  
On a side note, I know it's been forever but I've been working over at TDS. I'm trying to bring a few new stories to you guys and hopefully get a chap of Blast out.**

**I decided to take the seriousness of the omake up a little, it's now a separate story. It's more of a humorous side project, what if Vegeta decided to go to Earth instead? Anyway… this is a little on the short side, but have fun.**


	3. Changes

**Author's Notes: Well… for those who haven't read Blast From the Past, you should probably know that in this **_**universe**_** Goku was sent off to Earth a year earlier, having been a year earlier too (the same having happened with Krillin).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

...

Gohan appreciated the finer things in life; the taste of noodles, practicing martial arts and simple tranquillity. That's why raising a baby as small as Goku wasn't a good idea… any sense of tranquillity was thrown out the window and replaced with chaos.

Sure, the child had changed rapidly since the day he was dropped in that canyon but that didn't make him any less of a handful. Gohan was almost completely positive that his appetite was abnormal and the child was a bundle of energy that seemed unable to sit still for even a second.

Naturally, because of this Goku had recently taken to wandering about. And as would happen with any curious two-year old, Gohan's small house was not enough for Goku's inquisitive mind. The child had disappeared several times.

One time, he'd found the young boy crying as he floated in a nearby river amongst numerous fish. Another time, he recalled Goku somehow landing himself near the top of a large palm tree. Goku was certainly one for adventure and he seemed to have an appetite for danger.

There was that time where he'd accidentally bitten a baby monkey, or the time that he'd been riding on the back of a ferocious tigress without her even knowing of his presence. It was scary to think what could potentially happen to the child if he wasn't careful…

Thankfully, Goku seemed to be a strong one too. He had quite a grip on him and Gohan was also quite sure that he was a lot quicker than the average three year old. He was just an odd kid… but it seemed as though he could definitely have a future within martial arts.

Strong, quick, determined and adventurous… the only thing lacking was brains. As strong as Goku was he also got himself into the stupidest situations and tended to get into his fair share of trouble, which was quite a feat considering that they lived in a secluded mountain.

He'd also tried instilling some book smarts into what-could've-been a prodigious child, but he'd had no luck. Grammar was amiss with the boy, and while Gohan was sure that he'd grasp it properly during the years to come (he was only three, after all); he had a fairly strong feeling that common sense or academics would not be Goku's strong point.

That didn't matter all that much though, as troublesome as the kid was; he loved him like he would a son. In fact Goku might as well have been his son… he'd been unofficially adopted, after all.

Speaking of which, he'd need to 'officially' adopt Goku sometime soon. He'd been pushing it off for the past few years, but Gohan knew that there was a fair chance that pushing it off and further would hurt him sometime in the future.

Sighing to himself, Gohan walked outside of his tiny house with a basket in hand. Walking into the forest surrounding his house, he plucked every ripe fruit that he could see; be it apples, bananas, pears or oranges.

Sooner or later, he just knew that he'd run out of food for the little tyke.

…

Vegeta cursed. He wasn't sure where Kakarot was… and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go and interrupt the woman's childhood. The consequences that could sprout from that were too numerous and too dangerous for his liking, he wasn't prepared to take a risk. However with Kakarot… well he could probably manage.

The problem was that, he wasn't sure what there was to do… If his calculations were correct, almost everyone he _knew_ was either still in diapers or so useless that meeting them wouldn't have any benefit.

He knew that the Namek was still around… or at least his older half. Vegeta didn't exactly know much about the green bean's back story other than that one half of him used to be the guardian of the Earth. Perhaps he could go meet with him?

The old perverted hermit as probably there as well… but he was so pathetically weak, and Vegeta couldn't really see the point of meeting him.

But where could he go?

Alas, Vegeta was stuck in between a rock and a hard spot. He'd probably have to wait it out until he either found Kakarot or something else happened.

With that in mind, Vegeta figured that there was really only one thing that he could do; train.

He immediately flew down -convinced that he was in the middle of nowhere- to begin his search for shelter. He knew that there was no way he'd be able to live amongst humans, so he decided to take a page out of the Namek's book and resort to solitude.

Touching down upon the rocky surface, Vegeta tore off the cape which he had forgotten he had been wearing and incinerated it with his Ki. Royal heirloom or not, it was worthless now.

'_I'll probably need to get some other clothes or something of the like, soon anyway.'_

…

Doctor Briefs immediately dialled King Fury's personal number on the phone which was in his hand. This was… astounding.

He had been analysing the area surrounding. Earth until he suddenly detected some kind of _object_ entering the Earth's atmosphere. He'd had a feeling that this was much more than a simple meteor or something of the like, and quickly sent over a robot equipped with a camera to the crash-site.

And what he had discovered… well, he was certain that it was going to change the way Earth viewed outer space. It was some kind of a strange space-craft or something of the like… however it was definitely some kind of piece of technology.

That much was certain; it had controls and various other gadgets that he hadn't yet tinkered with. However the most interesting thing about it was that the inside of the space-craft had a seat… a seat which had the remnants of a heat signature on it.

Someone… or rather something, had been on that chair. Needless to say, he was now on the lookout for any abnormal-looking creatures. That was a task made hard by the fact that the Earth was filled with various creatures of all kinds, but nevertheless; he wouldn't be crazy to assume that aliens existed, having what seemed to be irrefutable proof that they did.

And if they didn't exist? Well, he was on good terms with King Fury anyway; so it wouldn't be that much of a big deal.

"Hello?" Fury's voice asked, having finally answered the phone.

"Yes… this is Doctor Briefs, King Fury." The grey-haired man tried to put on his most official voice, this was an important discovery and he needed to keep it official and formal.

"Ah, what can I do for you?" asked the king, casually.

"Well, I'm calling in regards to a certain scientific discovery I have made." Pushing up the rim of his spectacles, the doctor prepared the orally give his written report.

"I'm assuming it must be important, right?"

"Yes, yes; I'll get on to that. Now I'll have my secretary send you a full brief of the situation, but at approximately 4:30 am this mornin-"

"What were you doing up that early?" Fury questioned inquisitively.

"Well… I wouldn't call it early; so much as I would late. But as I was saying, I detected an object of some sort entering the Earth's atmosphere. I immediately sent one of my bots over while I checked wherever I could to see if it was a fallen satellite or something of the like, despite my hunch that it wasn't. And guess what I discovered, sir?"

"You tell me, Doctor." He wasn't sure if he detected a hint of confusion on the other end, but he didn't pay any mind to it. This was his big discovery and he could care less about the king being a confuse

"A space-craft!" exclaimed Doctor Briefs.

"I see… well send over the brief, and I'll get this checked out." said a somewhat sceptical King Fury, and honestly he couldn't bring himself to blame the king. It sounded crazy, he knew. But he didn't care…. It was too exciting.

"Wai-" Doctor Briefs frowned. The line was dead. He hadn't finished, but it didn't matter all that much. This thing was going to be humongous regardless…

He quickly called his secretary and briefed her on the situation.

…

Vegeta calmed his mind and focused. He gently let his spirit and Ki float out in front of him, attempting to form a body double of himself.

Normally, the Namek's technique would have been of little to no use to him; but as was becoming frequent as of late, he now needed it.

He smiled as it worked and the duplicate of him, stared back. Smirking, he flipped backwards before quickly jumping into a kick which was aimed at its chest.

However it was not to be, as the duplicate suddenly dispersed into nothingness. Vegeta frowned unhappily.

'_It should have blocked that… or at least been able to withstand the hit. I really need to perfect this technique…'_

There wasn't much that he could do about it, other than practice and he was already doing that; having virtually nothing to do.

Frowning, he dropped down to the floor of the cave in which he was in and began to push himself up and down with his hands.

"One… two… three… four…"

…

"Honey, come on!" Doctor Briefs called to his wife from outside the chopper.

"Coming, dear!" Mrs. Briefs yelled back as she grabbed her purse and headed out to front door of their rather expensive house.

"Pfft… are we there yet?" A young girl with strange turquoise-green hair, sitting on a seat beside Doctor Briefs asked.

"Sweetie, we haven't taken off," the aging man sweat-dropped.

"But I wanna see the alien!" The young girl protested.

"Now, now; Bulma dear," Mrs. Briefs said as she climbed into the back seat of the chopper, "don't bother your father."

"Hmph… fine." The young girl crossed her arms across her chest.

"So where exactly did the space-craft crash, hon?" Mrs. Briefs asked, smiling brightly at her husband.

"Well, it's in a far off mountain range. In fact, it's not all that far away from an old friend's place… perhaps I'll hit two birds with one stone and pay him a visit as well," said Doctor Briefs optimistically.

"Oooh… I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress!" Mrs. Briefs said gesturing towards the bright red sundress she was wearing.

The Doctor watched bemused as his daughter rolled her eyes, before turning towards him.

"So which friend of yours are we going to go see?" Bulma asked inquisitively.

"Well, he's a bit of a strange one; but he's a pretty nice when you get to know him. He's a pretty big guy too, but an old friend."

"Well, have I met him before?" asked the young child. Dr. Briefs knew that she had a fairly advanced brain for her age, proof of his genes having leaked through into the child who had for the most part inherited her mother's looks.

"I doubt it… Although you may have heard of him before."

"So he's a famous guy?"

"I wouldn't quite say that, but I suppose so."

…

**Author's Notes:**

**Guest: Well, you'll have to read and find out, won't you? But it would be safe to assume that a replacement would be found.**

**VegetaBulma Fan: Well this story has the same first chapter as Blast From the Past (which I revised when I posted this story), however it follows an alternate sequence of events. Blast is **_**not**_** abandoned, and this is a side-project at the moment; but I guess it counts as an update or something like that. Thanks for the review.**

**Sorry it's taken ages to update. I managed to put out a new chapter of Blast, and an entirely new story though. I've got the next chap of Blast almost ready and chapter 2 of Come Fly With Me almost sorted.**

**While a little longer than last time, if I'm not mistaken I wasn't able to hit the length that I wanted to for this chapter. Nevertheless, I felt that it needed to end here.**


End file.
